A Soldiers Promise
by BearofBattle
Summary: Enyar is leaving Riften and all she knows for a new life in the Marsh. Her wish is to become a Soldier and follow in her fathers footsteps as a Stormcloak. Will her friend Onyvr allow this to happen?
1. Chapter 1 - Introduction

This is the story of one wood elf named Enyar Harxaon and her journeys she has partaken in throughout her life. Lets start from the beginning. Enyar was a small wood elf, short blond hair, green eyes, and had the will power of any Skyrim soldier. She was brought up in the land of Skyrim in the town of Riften. She enjoyed most things, like going to the market with her mother or simply going to play outside whatever the weather. She was not born into the richest of families, nor the brightest, but that never took away her spirit for life. Growing up in a town like Riften, you try to find the best of things. Some children play games or help out with family business, but unfortunately for Enyar, she was broken to the bone and with her father out fighting with the Stormcloaks it was difficult for her mother to gather coin from just a small Fishery. Not all was bad, for Enyar had always grown up with a friend called Onyvr, an orc boy brought over from the hold of Dushnikh Yal. All the town kids picked on him for being different, but Enyar liked him because she was also the outcast of the children and could relate to his feelings. His father was aware of Enyar's friendly feelings for Onyvr. However, his father went to fight for the imperials, the rivals of the Stormcloaks. Onyvr was told to stay away from Enyar, so they meet in secret just outside the walls of Riften. They always played with wooden swords and pretended to be on a big adventure. Years passed, and so Enyar began her journey unrestricted by the Riften lifestyle. She is 19 now and felt she had to lead her own life. Not only that, but Onyvr was sure he would be lost if Enyar wasn't there for him, so they moved out into the marsh and built a small cabin not too far from Morthal to live together in. Could this be the start of a new life Enyar was looking for?


	2. Chapter 2 - Changing times

It is Mondas, 11 A.M. of Frostfall. Enyar has awoken to the smell of fresh rabbit being cooked. Before she sits for her meal, Enyar gets into her work clothes ready for her trip to the lumber mill.

''Well, I know that smell anywhere!''

Onyvr laughs as Enyar tries to stop herself from salivating over the cooked meal. The aroma drifts towards her nose as she seats herself at the table.

''Thank you.'' says Enyar as she stuffs her face with rabbit.

As they both finish up, Enyar grabs her dagger and heads to the mill with Onyvr not far behind. Finding jobs in the land of Skyrim is not very easy. Jobs are passed down throughout family and as Enyar's mother has not passed, she can't take over and for Onyvr, his mother died only a few months ago and had no legacy to pass on. Lumber and mill work is the only respectable trade throughout Skyrim that dose not require any family roots. Time has passed and the day has been drawn out. Enyar and Onyvr have stopped for a small break to enjoy the sound of the surrounding forest while they eat some sweet rolls.  
After a very enjoyable break, Arei, the owner of the mill, comes to discuss some current issues that are occurring.

''Enyar, Onyvr, You are both very good hard workers and you get the job done, however, due to low coin I do have to cut back your pay. I can't afford to pay for my family's food and afford to keep paying you 200 coin per 20 logs. People really are not looking for as much lumber as they used to be, Now that towns have there own log cutters it is really putting us at a low point. I have to cut you back to only 50 coin a week, i know its not alot I do apologize.''

Shocked by the sudden change it has dawned on both Enyar and Onyvr that they may not be able to afford a week's food on just 50 coin. this includes hunting supplies. The work day ends and with a sad look on her face, Enyar starts to think about the possibility of joining the Empire and the possibility it may open more opportunities for her.  
When they both arrive home Enyar talks to Onyvr about how she is feeling.

''Onyvr we need to talk. I don't know how you feel about this due to problems in the past but here it comes... I am thinking of joining the Stormcloaks. Yakno, follow in my fathers footsteps. After that sudden change in coin I feel we won't survive out here much longer on our own. Food is very sparse in this area alone. They pay very good coin and I can come back and share it with you, Imagine the things we could buy!. I just always wanted to be part of a group where I fit in, not an outcast like I was back in Riften.''

Onyvr stunned by the news, walks up and down the cabin without a word until he gains the courage to say something

''Enyar. you know how I feel about those damn Stormcloaks. They took your father away from you and your mother! i don't want them to take you to!. We were the outcasts for a reason. We were different and that made us happy knowing that. You don't need a group when you have me. Riften is in the past now, if you join the Stormcloaks, then you are just like the rest of them – killing innocent people for the Jarl's sick pleasure. Please, as your best friend, don't do this''

Enyar sits silently. She is taken for words.  
END OF CHAPTER 2


	3. Chapter 3 - The start of a new life

At this very moment, everything was silent. the songs of the birds has stopped, the flowing sound of the lake seems to well, stopped flowing. The only thing that Enyar can hear is the sound of her own heart beat. With Onyvr not saying anything, she thought maybe was the time to step in.

''Dear Onyvr please listen to mean the world to me and we have done everything together, but now is the time i set off and make my own decisions. I'm not doing this for me or you, i am doing this for my father. He should be avenged for the good deeds he spread across the land. Realistically, we need to do this, I need to do this. I have made up my mind, I'm heading to Windhelm tomorrow morning''

As Onyvr looked at Enyar he let out a huge sigh of judgement and sadness. The thought of him losing someone close to him was heart shattering. He tried to remain strong in front of Enyar and just shook his head in understanding. Morning had arisen and so did Enyar. She looked over to see Onyvr still asleep. with caution, she grabbed all her possessions, even a small rag doll that Onyvr gave her as a small child. It was hard to leave the house she built into a home but she had to take matters into her own hands. Enyar headed out to Windhelm on her own two feet.  
Moments later, Onyvr woke up, he walked to the kitchen to prepare the left-over rabbit from last night. Two places were set for Both himself and Enyar, Onyvr called for Enyar, but forgetting she had left, he went outside to call for her. He soon realized she had left early and sat down on the batch of hay outside of the cabin. Sitting on the batch of hay, Onyvr started to think to himself about what Enyar said. Making his own decisions is what he needed to do in this situation. He got up, grabbed his bag of belongings and headed out to towards the city of Solitude.

''this is it Enyar, this is what you wanted me to do, Well I'm doing it, I'm making my own decisions. I'm going to be in the imperial Legion. I hope you can forgive me''

He spoke to himself like she was right next to him. The reality that she was not was the most Depressing feeling Onyvr had felt in a long time. END OF CHAPTER 3


	4. Chapter 4 - Enyar's side of the story

The night had started to fall over Skyrim and so did the temperatures. Enyar had made it to Windhelm. She had made it, Windhelm, the capital city of Eastmarch. She stood looking across the long path to the tallest doors she had seen, the Longest walls surrounding the city and the most beautiful craftsmanship. Not only was Enyar excited to visit the people and the city she had heard in stories but she got to meet the Jarl Ulfirc.  
As she entered the city walls she had notice an argument occurring between a dark elf and what seemed to be a Nord. It seemed to be a personal matter, it was better stayed out of. After the rabble had finished between both of the people, Enyar asked one of the many city folk if they could direct her to the holding of the Stormcloaks.

''excuse me Miss. i couldn't help but notice you were being troubled by that gentleman. are you ok? also, could you kindly direct me to the Stormcloaks holding area? or at least show me where i sign up''

The Woman replied with a sour lip.

''Ha! that so called ''Gentleman'' was telling me i am not welcome here and no dark elf should be within Windhelm. i have not seen you here before. Come to join the Stormcloaks and drive me out just like the rest of the people of Windhelm want? You want the Palace of the Kings, head up the steps just behind this inn.''

As the woman walked away she was quietly mumbling to herself. Enayr proceeded to head to the Palace of the Kings. Looking up she basked in the magnificent structure while her whole body fills with excitement. She pulls up her bag and heads inside. When Enyar opened the doors then shut them be hind her, she approached the Jarl.

''Miss! if you have any questions or request then you must speak to me first, the Jarl is a very busy man''  
''No no, i am here to join the Stormcloaks. it has been an interest of mine since my father had left.

The Jarls assistant nodded his head and showed Enyar to Galmar Stone-Fist, the second in command of the Stormcloaks. Discussions were high when Enyar entered the room, Galmar Stone-Fist turns to Enyar and spoke.

''an unfamiliar face. can i ask whom you may be?''

''i.. i am Enyar Harxaon. Wood elf from Riften. I come here not only to fight but to honer both my farther and the land of Skyrim. You may remember my farther, Phai Harxaon. Tall, Very confidant man from what i remember''

Galmar Stone-Fist. stood looking at Enyar and had a small grin on his face.

''So you want to join eh? you hear that, a woman thinks she has the strong will of a man. well we don't have many women on the battle grounds. yes, I remember your farther very well, i am sorry for your loss but at least he died for what he believed in. ok Enyar, lets see if your fathers confidence runs through you. Go out to the forgotten areas of the pale, just behind Wintherhold college. There you will find and ice wraith, if you can make it to the location, kill the wraith and back, i will consider you for team. You will be heading alone, not many people make it back.. just though i would end with that HA!''

Enyar angered by the jokes and sarcastic remarks, she set herself out the doors and began her adventure to the location given.

END OF CHAPTER 4


	5. Chapter 5 - Onyvr's side of the story

As the night was drawing in, Onyvr decided to take a rest and set up camp for the night. It was cold but he did not care, all he could think about was Enyar an how much he was missing her. You see, over the years Onyvr grown a great fondness for Enyar. Not only was she his best friend but she had a special place in his heart that only she could fill. Everyday he would dream of telling her how he felt and if some day they would go further with the friendship they had shared.  
Morning has arrived and Onyvr has yet again set out for Solitude. He was not to far away, he could even spell the fresh fish that was sold on the docks. Along the path Onyvr met a travler in need of help.

''HELP SOMEONE!. thank goodness you showed up, could you help me? my carriage had been tipped over by bandits and they took everything i owned''

With a good heart, Onyvr helped the man turn over his carriage and attach it back to his horse.

''Thank you. not many people would have stopped to help me, its nice to know that there are some nice people still around while we are in the middle of such a crisis. My name is Gilmar, I see you are traveling yourself, Anywhere i can offer to take you to show my gratitude?''  
''Yes as a matter of fact there is. Im traveling to Solitude and it would help if you could take me. My bunions are killing me''

Gilmar smiled and laughed

''HA HA i am travling to solitude myself, hop on back and we will be off''

Upon the arrival Onyvr looked up at the Huge walls surrounding the city, he was breath taken. He walked in and walked up the slope to set eyes upon Castle Dour, Onyvr entered inside and looked for General Tullius, He noticed him sitting at the table overlooking the map of Skyrim. It was a great honer to be standing in front of such a great man. Onyvr approached General Tullius and spoke.  
''Excuse me s General Tullius sir, i am here today to join the Imperial Legion and fight anything that may come my way!''  
General Tullius looked at Onyvr with and soul chilling look

''So, you think you have what it takes to be an imperial eh? well not just anyone can become an Imperial. If you can prove to me that you have what it takes then i may consider you. Go to Fort Dunsted and take bring back the men that have been captured there. if proven successful then i welcome you''  
Onyvr nodded with bravery and set off to Fort Dunsted  
END OF CHAPTER 5


	6. Chapter 6 - Ready to fight

Its cold and the feeling has been lost throughout Enyar's body. While heading to the open ice mountains behind Winterhold College, Enyar cant escape the thought of hurting Onyvr. They were best friends, He was always loving towards her and she never really showed her affection back. If only she had done it before she had left, maybe things would have changed.  
Turdas, 2pm of Frostfall, Enyar made it to the location she was given. Fighting the ice wraths with her arrows, she tries to finish what she had started. The battle had finished, not much to collect but a few ice wrath teeth Enyar puts them away for proof.  
After heading back to the Palace of the Kings, Enyar Slams down her bag and shows Galmar Stone-Fist.

''you sent me out to die! can you not stand the thought that a Wood Elf might very well be a good recruit?! or are you just scared im better then you''

Galmar Stone-Fist stood laughing

''Ha Ha dont make me laugh, yes i did send you to be defeted but it looks like you proved a worthy member for the Stormcloaks after all. Now, repeat this oath after me.  
I do swear my blood and  
honor to the service of Ulfric Stormcloak  
Jarl of Windhelm and true High King of Skyrim.  
As Talos is my witness, may this oath bind me  
to death and beyond...  
...even to my lord as to my fellow brothers  
and sisters in arms.  
All hail the Stormcloaks, the true sons and daughters of Skyrim!"

Enyar Stood with her hands by her side and repeated the oath with pride.

"I do swear my blood and  
honor to the service of Ulfric Stormcloak  
Jarl of Windhelm and true High King of Skyrim.  
As Talos is my witness, may this oath bind me  
to death and beyond...  
...even to my lord as to my fellow brothers  
and sisters in arms.  
All hail the Stormcloaks, the true sons and daughters of Skyrim!"

As they both stood they agreed only to defend each other in arms and to grow a bond of brotherhood.  
Galmar then called everyone to the fort by Helgen to overtake it, including the Reach

.  
''EVERYONE. HEAD OUT TO FORT NEUGRAD, Oh and Enyar here is your uniform, wear it with pride''

Following the troops, Enyar set foot and prepared for the worst but ready to cause blood shed.

END OF CHAPTER 6


	7. Chapter 7 - What have i become

Fort Dunsted was a cold, damp place. Onyvr had managed to make it to the captured Imperials before anything tragic had happend. Fighting his way through and Killing any Stormcloaks in sight.

''Thank god you made it in time''

One of the imperials said.

''we were dead for sure. Im so hungry and im sure everyone else it to. Tullius will be very pleased you made it here and back in one piece, even more now that you saved us. Head back to solitude and inform Tullius of you triumph''

With spirits high, Onyvr headed back to Solitude, Upon his arrival to Castle Dour he could not get the thought of Enyar out his head. Was she thinking of him to? Was she still even alive? Enyar could have been any of those people he had killed at Fort Dunsted. all these questions were running through Onyvr's head. Getting back to reality Onyvr approached the General in honer and gave him the news.

''General Tullius sir!''

He said standnig with his hands by his side.

''i come with great news! The quest to Fort Dunsted is now complete. Your men are safe and are on the way back as we speak. May i add that i left no Stormcloak alive!''

General Tullius Stood with a grin and crossed his arms, laughing for some reason.  
''HA HA, you have done me a great honer. You did the job and did it well, i would like to give you a place here as one of my many imperial gaurds. fighting next to your brothers and sisters. If you take this offer then repeat after me.  
Upon my honor I do swear undying loyalty to the Emperor, Titus Mede II..."  
"...and unwavering obedience to the officers of his great Empire."  
"May those above judge me, and those below take me, if I fail in my duty."  
"Long live the Emperor! Long live the Empire!''

Onyvr smiled and repeated the oath  
'' Upon my honor I do swear undying loyalty to the Emperor, Titus Mede II..."  
"...and unwavering obedience to the officers of his great Empire."  
"May those above judge me, and those below take me, if I fail in my duty."  
"Long live the Emperor! Long live the Empire!''

With the oath now complete, Genral tullius informed Onyvr that he would be taking orders from Legate Rikke, The second in command of the Imperial Legion. Onyvr grabbed his equipment and new armor. After being assigned a place to stay in the barracks, Onyvr was enjoying some water and bread, only to catch a glimpses of himself in the water. He looked at his reflection and thought to himself, what has he become? everything he was against he had become. The one thing that tore his family apart also tore apart his friendship. All Onyvr has now is his Brothers in arms and his life to keep a-hold of. Onyvr decided to go to bed, ready for what the morning had to bring.

END OF CHAPTER 7


	8. Chapter 8 - Memories

Years past, Life for both Enyar and Onyvr had changed. Enyar grew to a mature 22 year old woman. She grew in strength - well who wouldn't carrying around great swords all day. Her title as ''Rookie'' soon ranked up to Stormblade, the highest rank any Stormcloak could get. She didn't get it for nothing, She showed her will and power to fight, protecting her and the people of Skyrim. Enyar was not the only one who showed them self as a true worrier, Onyvr has also grown into a mature male figure of the Imperials. Growing into his 20's he has grown in height and muscular size. His duel wielding has gotten him through some tough situations. Proving this, he has ranked from the baby deer of the group to Legate, an honorable title of the Legion.  
Every day that passed both Onyvr and enyar could not escape one promise that was mention during there childhood. Enyar promised to Onyvr this.

''We shall always remain together, even if im in the snowy mountains and your in the forest of Skyrim, we shall always be with each other. I promise nothing will tear us apart, not even life itself''  
This promise was made by Enyar's farther before he left, she swore to herself she would make the same promise to someone who meant the

world to her. she never breaks her promises.

Days lead into what seemed weeks and Onyvr was sitting alone with one of his fellow imperial brothers. Seeing how he felt the soldier asked if he was ok.

''Brother, are you ok? you seem to have alot on your mind and im not one for touchy-freely things but im here to listen''

Onyvr let out a big sigh and told the soldier how he felt and about the promise Enyar made.  
Enyar was also troubled with the thought of Onyvr on her mind. Did she make a mistake leaving him? she was unknown to what choice Onyvr made. Sitting in her bed she lifted her pillow and pulled out a straw filled doll with one eye and a smile. It was a gift Onyvr had given to her as a child. Made out of Goat hide that Onyvr crafted with himself. She carried that small doll in her armor every time she went to battle, it made her feel closer to Onyvr rather then further away.  
What they both were about to find out is that their lives were about to change for the better.

END OF CHAPTER 8


	9. Chapter 9 - Running into the past

14 of Turdas, Morning star. The days had started to beginin earlier as the nights drew quicker. It is 11:00AM and Enyar is greeting new troops to the Stormcloaks, along her side is Galmar Stone-Fist, he is testing the troops by strength and whit. Enyar's mind was still troubled with the thoughts of Onyvr but she never showed her true emotions when it came to Stromcloak bushiness. She went into the map room to prepare for the upcoming battle that was arising in Solitude, Word was not clear but the Jarl is as sure as anyone could be.  
Galmar noticed Enyar was not herself and stood next to her with a stern look only close brotherhood could see.

''Enayr, as of today i have noticed you are not as prepared as everyone of us had hoped. It is my place to tell you that at all means you must gather your thoughts and remain focus. Am i clear?''

Enyar clenched her hand into a tight fist. Frustrated and upset with old thoughts, she banged the table and looked Galmar right in the eye.

''ENOUGH! Galmar, we both know we have seen some horrific things in the past. Left dear ones behind and you have the nerve to say that i have to gather my thoughts. in all the years i have been here you cannot honestly say that you yourself have not had troublesome thoughts?! i beg to differ. I am trying to remain focused and all of the abouve, if you are breating down my neck i cannot remain to do so. am i clear.. Galmar?''

Out of respect for Enyar and the fact her could not disagree with what she said, he nodded and walked away.

2:00PM an unexpected entrance from a Stormcloak messenger occurred. Running in he informed everyone of the current issue.

''JARL ULFRIC! NEWS FROM A-FAR!. i have news that the Empire have caught onto our plans about invading Solitude. We must attack soon before they are finally prepared and make the first move''

With a keen ear, Enyar listens to the news and runs up the steps to ready her men. She was followed by Galmar Stone-Fist. Knowing the Jarl was going to want them to prepare and meet them, they did exactly that. After preparation was made, Everyone headed to Solitude. enyar used one of the guards horses to travel quicker in time. If only she knew what was ahead of her. Upon arrival she met up with Galmar and the troops. Catapults were at the ready, you could feel the head. Enyar Readied her War Hammer and took in a deep breath double checking she had the small doll in her satchel. Ready to go, the Jarl gave a few words of reassurance.

''WE HAVE MADE IT THIS FAR, LOOK AROUND, THE PERSON NEXT TO YOU MAY NOT MAKE IT BACK WITH US TODAY. IF ONE THING IS THAT WE ARE GOING TO WIN THIS WAR! WE ARE GOING TO REGAIN THE EMPIRE! TODAY WE ALL SACRIFICE OUR LIVES, AS DID THE BROTHERS IN THE PAST. TODAY, WE BECOME MEN AND WOMEN!''

Everyone was cheering for what they believed in, i was doing it for my farther.. for Onyvr. She started running into Solitude, not knowing what was behind those gates.

END OF CHAPTER 9


	10. Chapter 10 - Not even life Itself END

The war has begun! Onyvr was prepared and trained for this very moment. Everyday was a blessing while working with the greatest man know in sotry books. Onyvr grabbed his two orcish axe's and prepared his men for what was behing those castle doors.

''Men, This is what we have been training for. Today we become hero's, Our family's would be proud. Go out there and fight for your brothers and sisters, do me proud!. FOR THE EMPIRE!.''

Everyone ran out the door with bravery. Onyvr followed behind not knowing that the only person he truly loved was out there.  
Left and right were the sight of dead bodies being piled, while limb after limb were chopped off. Enyar saw a advantage point to climb onto the sloping path and onto the roof of the local tavern. Running at full speed she jumped with faith that she would make the tavern roof, she did. Overlooking her men fight and fall was a picture she would remember forever. she kept an eye out for the commanding leader of the Imperials, unknowing to her it was Onyvr.  
The sight of burning homes and shops was terrifying, Onyvr took out Stormcloak after Stormcloak, only to notice that there was someone on top of the tavern roof. He took to the castle rooftop and jumped across many buildings to reach the tavern. Onyvr did not know that he was two steps away from Enyar, only a helmet to cover her face. He tried to sneak behind her, slowly approaching her unknowing body.

''You picked a bad place to hide my friend''

Enyar turns in surprise but it was to late. Onyvr tackle Enyar to the ground through the burning remains of Solitude. They were surround by fire that not even a storm could put out. Onyvr raised his axe but Enyar retaliated, blocking every move she could. It was not enough to block his last blow. Enyar cried out to Onyvr, pleading to stop but with the current state of the Empire he was oblivious.  
Onyvr sliced across Enyar's vulnerable body parts, her armor ruined in the battle caused it to break across her body. Her chest was open! Onyvr struck her across the chest just once, thinking the force was enough. Enyar dropped her weapon.

''Ha Ha, where is your god now!''  
Onyvr laughed.

''I want to see the last person i killed before victory''

Onyvr removed Enyar's helmet. He was shocked, her head was just laying there as her breathing was slowing down. The weapons out of Onyvr's hands hit the floor. He picked her head up and looked at Enyar.

''Enyar! oh Talos what have i done. I never wanted to do this, What god would let this fate happen! and fall upon such a person. Enyar my sweet i did not know, the years drew us apart only to lead to a terrible end. im sorry. Enyar please, speak to me''

He started to panic, Onyvr rested her on his body with his hand on her cheek and other on her heart. Enyar looked over at him, with a last piece of strength she spoke.

''Onyvr, dear Onyvr. I did not want us to live a life of sorry and hate. we as one joined two different worlds, now it has lead to war. Never forget that i fought every battle thinking i would find you one day. Fate brought us here but only to Take us away. You were my reason to fight for a better Skyrim. Never forget me when you raise in power. I love You and always shall''  
Enayr put her hand on Onyvr's and smiled before leaving the world of Skyrim. Tears dropped from Onyvr's eyes as he pulled out the doll that was given to her. He looked down at her body, feeling her heart stop beating.

''I love you too..''  
He kissed her stone cold lips.

''i promise we will be together again my sweet. remember, We shall always remain together, even if im in the snowy mountains and your in the forest of Skyrim, we shall always be with each other. I promise nothing will tear us apart, not even life itself''  
Onyvr took his dagger, and took his own life. His body fell upon Enyar's, she made a promise and he intended to keep it because not even life itself, could tear them apart.

STORY END.


End file.
